dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackwall/Dialogue
* Blackwall's dialogue contains a list of conversations he has with his companions. Blackwall and Cassandra Blackwall and Dorian * Dorian: A Grey Warden Recruiter. That sounds interesting. * Blackwall: It's not easy finding people willing to shoulder such a terrible responsibility. * Dorian: Here I thought you poked around prisons, hunting for murderers desperate to escape the noose. * Blackwall: That's what you think of the Wardens? * Dorian: It's not such a terrible thing. Some of my best friends are murderers. * Blackwall: They are men and women, atoning for what they've done by giving of themselves. They fight for people like you. People in silks and velvets. Who talk... and judge. * Dorian: Who's judging now? * Blackwall: '''I know your kind. ─────── * '''Dorian: What do you know of "my kind", Blackwall? * Blackwall: I know that what comes out of your mouth is the same drivel that comes out of theirs. * Dorian: It might sound that way to someone who's been clubbed on the head too often. * Blackwall: Careful I don't club you on the head. * Dorian: That's what I'd expect from your kind. ─────── * Blackwall: How do you get your hair to do that, Dorian? With magic? * Dorian: With proper hygiene and grooming. Maybe all three of you should get acquainted. ─────── * Dorian: I've often wondered what the average man thinks about mage freedom. * Blackwall: If you really cared, you could ask. * Blackwall: Oh, but wait. That would involve talking to a dirty commoner like me. * Dorian: True. So much for that. ─────── * Dorian: You caught the eye of a young woman in that last village, Blackwall. * Blackwall: I'm sure you're mistaken. * Dorian: You're right. She was undoubtedly looking at me. ─────── * Blackwall: Corypheus. One of yours, isn't he? * Dorian: One of mine? Like a pet? Like a giant darkspawn hamster with aspirations of godhood? * Dorian: 'Dorian, why can't you look after your little friends? Corypheus peed on the carpet again!' * Dorian: In this analogy, the carpet is Haven. * Blackwall: Is he or is he not a Tevinter Magister? * Dorian: Meaning 'The source of everything bad and evil in the world'? They are the same, yes? * Blackwall: Certainly feels that way at time. Blackwall and Iron Bull Blackwall and Sera * Sera: Look at you, all serious. What do Wardens do when there’s no Blight, anyway? * Blackwall: Whatever it takes to keep the world safe. * Sera: Like join Inquisitions. * Blackwall: If that’s what’s necessary. Hey, you’re here too. * Sera: (Laughs.) The Inquisition can’t be all broody beards like you and Cassandra. * Blackwall: She doesn’t have the hair for it. * Sera: Oh, I’d bet she does. Places. ─────── * Sera: '''I'll seduce some ****** right and take him to bed. * '''Blackwall: And? * Sera: And just before anything happens I'll tell him I prefer his wife! * Blackwall: What message does that give? * Sera: It shows I am in control. * Blackwall: How does it prove that you are in control? * Sera: Well after I'll punch him so he gets the message. * Blackwall: Oh Sera... I do love you. Blackwall and Solas * Blackwall: Sera and I were just talking about you. We need you to settle a question for us. * Solas: (Sighs.) Sera's involved? So this question will be offensive. * Blackwall: Yes, probably. Sorry. * Blackwall: You make friends with spirits in the Fade. So... um, are there any that are more than just friends? * Blackwall: If you know what I mean. * Solas: '''Oh, for ... really? * '''Blackwall: Look, it's a natural thing to be curious about! * Solas: For a twelve year old! * Blackwall: It's a simple yes or no question! * Solas: Nothing about the Fade or spirits is simple, especially not that. * Blackwall: Aha! So you do have experience in these matters! * Solas: I did not say that. * Blackwall: Don't panic. It'll be our little secret. * Solas: Ass. * Blackwall: Now who's twelve? ─────── * Solas: You have seen a great deal of battle. * Blackwall: We all have. * Solas: Not all, not like you. You live and breathe war. You understand it. It is home to you. * Blackwall: What's that supposed to mean? * Solas: We have both seen terrible things. We have watched death and destruction render that which we love unrecognizable. * Solas: It is calming to see something familiar in another. ─────── * Blackwall: What happened at Redcliffe, have you ever seen its like, Solas? * Solas: The distortion of time? I have seen magic accomplish many things, but ... no, that is new. * Blackwall: Magic has little place in a war between men. * Solas: Many mages are brutes, seeing nothing more than a larger ball of fire. * Solas: But those with imagination, those who use war to push the limits of the possible ... * Blackwall: I wish the Chantry could better enforce restrictions against its use. * Solas: Such rules never hold. Any who want victory will find some reason their cause merits exception. * Solas: The best we can do is ensure the world still stands when this fight ends. Blackwall and Varric * Blackwall: '''So, back in Kirkwall. Did the Knight Commander really turn into a statue? * '''Varric: Yes. * Blackwall: And they just left it there? * Varric: Of course. How else would the children play 'who's brave enough to touch Meredith'? * Blackwall: Do they really do that? * Varric: No. No one is brave enough to touch Meredith. ─────── * Blackwall: I once met a dwarf who made the best home-brewed ale. * Varric: I once met a Grey Warden who got possessed by a spirit and then blew up a Chantry and killed a hundred people. * Varric: What makes people think you want to hear what others of your kind have done, anyway. ─────── * Varric: You remind me of someone. Pious bastard, wore blinding white armor, told me my shots veered left. * Blackwall: I can see how that describes me perfectly. * Varric: It's just ... all that niceness. He was just so ... nice. * Blackwall: Nice. Right. I take it you didn't like this person. * Varric: Sebastian would have taken that as a compliment. ─────── * Varric: So it was just you, alone in the vast wilderness? * Blackwall: What are you on about? * Varric: The Lone Wanderer, searching the world. What's he trying to find? Love? Absolution? * Blackwall: Try, 'Someone with a strong arm and stronger will to fight darkspawn.' * Varric: Yes, but what does that represent? * Blackwall: Wanting to kill more darkspawn. * Varric: You're just like Sebastian. ─────── * Varric: Maybe I've been too hard on you. * Blackwall: Oh, so you don't think I'm dreadful now? * Varric: Actually, I thought you were boring before. Completely different. We're all dreadful. * Varric: Every one of us, fundamentally flawed in a hundred different ways. * Varric: That's why we're here, isn't it? Take all the risks, so the good people stay home where it's safe. Blackwall and Vivienne Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues